dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Batman Strikes! (TV Show)
The Batman Strikes! is an web series created by Billy2009. The series burrow elements from the Per-New 52 Batman comic books, the New 52 Batman comic books, the Tim Burton/Joel Schumacher's Batman film series, the Dark Knight Trilogy, Batman: The Animated Series/''The New Batman Adventures'', The Batman, Batman: The Brave and the Bold, the DCEU's Batman film series, the DCAMU's Batman film series, Beware the Batman, and Batman: Unlimited. Characters Main Characters * Batman (Bruce Wayne) * Robin (I)/Nightwing (Dick Grayson) * Robin (II)/Red Robin (Tim Drake) * Robin (III) (Damian Wayne) * Batgirl (Barbara Gordon) * Batwoman (Kathy Kane) * Alfred Pennyworth Supporting Characters * Allies * Villains * Joker * Harley Quinn (Harleen Quinzel) * Man-Bat (Kirk Langstrom) * Penguin (Oswald Cobblepot) * Poison Ivy (Pamela Isley) * Two-Face (Harvey Dent) * Scarecrow (Jonathan Crane) * Clayface (Basil Karlo) * Mr. Freeze (Victor Fries) * Catwoman (Selina Kaye) * Riddler (Edward Nygma) * Killer Croc (Waylon Jones) * Bane * Firefly (Garfield Lynns) * League of Assassins ** Ra's al Ghul ** Talia al Ghul ** Ubu ** Hook ** Lady Shiva (Sandra Wu-San) ** Silver Monkey ** Dr. Ebenezer Darrk ** David Cain ** Shellcase ** Cheshire (Jade Nyugen) * Electrocutioner (Lester Buchinsky) * Cluemaster (Arthur Brown) * Rupert Throne * Black Mask (Ramon Sionis) * Carmine Falcone * Calendar Man (Julian Day) * Anarky (Lonnie Machin) * Deadshot (Floyd Lawton) * Dr. Hugo Strange * Eli Strange * Mad Hatter (Jervis Teach) * Killer Moth (Drury Walker) * Catman (Thomas Blake) * Ventriloquist (Arnold Wesker) & Scareface * Victor Zsasz * Terrible Trio ** Fox (Warren Lawford) ** Shark (Gunther Hardwicke) ** Vulture (Armand Lydecker) * KGBeast (Anatoli Knyazev) * NKVDemon (Gregor Dosynski) * Professor Pyg (Lazlo Valentin) * Mr. Toad * Phosphorus Rex * Dollmaker (Anton Schott) * Emperor Blackgate (Ignatius Ogilvy) * Orca (Grace Balin) * White Rabbit (Jaina Dodson) * Black Spider (Eric Needham) * Architest (Zachary Gate) * Ratcatcher (Otis Flannegan) * Blockbuster (Mark Desmond) * Calcuator (Noah Kuttler) * Tony Zucco * Spellbinder (Debert Billings) * Reaper (Benjamin Gruener) * Joe Chill * Professor Achilles Milo * Werewolf (Anthony Lupus) * Trigger Twins (Thomas and Tad Trigger) * Cypher (Avery Twombey) * Brutale * Hush (Thomas Elliot) * Maxie Zeus * Prometheus * Great White Shark (Warren White) * Dr. Hurt (Simon Hurt) * Gearhead (Nathan Finch) * Harpy (Iris Phelois) * Humpty Dumpty (Humphrey Dumpler) * Lady Vic (Elaine Marsh-Morton) * Mad Monk (Niccolai Tepes) * Dala * Tiger Shark (Dr. Gaige) * Nocturna (Natalia Knight) * Roxy Rocket (Roxanne Sutton) * Dr. Phosphorus (Alex Satorius) * Wrath (Elliot Caldwell) * Scorn (Mitchell "Mitch" Caldwell) * Dr. Double X (Simon Ecks) * Spook (Val Kaliban) * Eraser (Leonard Fiasco) * Lock-Up (Lyle Bolton) * Firebug (Joseph Roger) * Lark * Lord Death Man * Panara (Leona Dorsey) * Jill Hampton * Snakeskin * Snowman (Klaus Kristin) * Dealer * Dr. Death (Karl Hellfern) * Cyber Cat (Christina Chiles) * Brutale (Guillermo Barrera) * Mr. Bloom * White Knight (Lewis Bayard) * Nyssa Raatko * Court of Owls ** Court of Owls Grandmaster (Samantha Vanaver) ** Talon (William Cobb) * * * Other Villains * Episodes Season 1 #